Burlandonos de Atobe
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Atobe falta un dia a la escuela... Atobe se ve extraño hoy no? Shishido y Oshitari deciden molestarlo un poco... No hace falta que me lo digas Atobe se ve muy UKE


**Burlándonos de Atobe**

El día se estaba llevando a cabo de lo más normal, a excepción de algo que todo el mundo en el instituto noto… Atobe Keigo no había ido a estudiar hoy. Fue un suceso que todo el mundo menciono, todo el día "Atobe-sama no vino hoy"… bla bla bla, siempre lo mismo. En realidad no era para tanto, tal vez había enfermado, el era humano en algún momento debía enfermarse ¿no? Tenía el derecho.

En el entrenamiento del Club de Tenis fue un buen tema de conversación hasta que llego Oshitari Yushi a poner el orden, Jiroh se encontraba durmiendo, Gakuto estaba hablando con Hiyoshi y Shishido y Ootori jugando un partido. Oshitari se sorprendió al ver que todos los jugadores eran unos holgazanes que no hacían nada, se molesto y se dijo a si mismo _"ahora entiendo por que Atobe se la vive de mal humor"_.

El hecho de que Atobe no haya venido a las practicas de hoy no les da motivo para hacer lo que les de la gana. – interrumpió las actividades de los demás, Oshitari con su voz que se describía entre la molestia y la calma.

Oshitari… ¿tu sabes que le paso a Atobe? – pregunto Jiroh bostezando mientras una lagrimita salía de su ojo.

No, lo llamare luego del entrenamiento – respondió Oshitari, mientras seguía observando a los demás miembros del club pero sin restarle importancia a la pregunta de Jiroh.

Ah OK – concluyo el chico de cabellos alborotados para comenzar a correr la cancha de tenis como parte del entrenamiento.

Todos ustedes, comiencen a dar 30 vueltas, luego haremos partidos de entrenamientos. – dijo Oshitari muy calmado, al tiempo que se dirigía a los vestidores para cambiarse y comenzar el también los entrenamientos.

Cuando termino todo el entrenamiento, tomo un poco de agua y luego se seco con una toalla el sudor, tomo su celular y marco el número de su capitán.

Estaba sonando su teléfono celular, el se encontraba descansando sobre su cama, el sonido lo aturdía así que con un berrinche tomo el aparato que justo estaba estorbando los sueños de Ore-sama y contesto.

¿Bueno? – contesto de mala gana. Su voz se escuchaba un poco apagada, pero era divertida.

Hola, Atobe soy yo Oshitari – respondió el peliazul al escucharlo.

Si ya lo se, lo leí en mi celular ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo malo en el club? – pregunto un poquito preocupado, había dejado de lado su tono de voz arrogante.

Es que quería saber que te había pasado, por que hoy no viniste, pude cubrirte en el entrenamiento, Shishido me ayudo y tengo los apuntes de las clases de hoy ¿Estas bien? – pregunto al escuchar estornudos frecuentes uno tras el otro, y así.

Si, estoy bien – dijo con la voz ahogada.

Te mande los apuntes con Kabaji – informo Yushi.

Gracias, igual no te preocupes yo mañana iré. Es solo que hoy tenia mucha migraña, y al levantarme decaí, pero no te preocupes estaré bien a Ore-sama no lo vence una enfermedad tan insípida. – le dijo intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible.

Como digas, nos vemos mañana entonces – dijo el más alto para luego cerrar la llamada.

No sabía los métodos, pero igual mañana iría a la escuela costara lo que costara. Seguro el entrenamiento había sido un fracaso sin el.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el chico de cabello violeta había amanecido mejor, ya no se sentía mareado como el día anterior, se coloco de pie y se fue a lavar los dientes, al verse en aquel espejo no pudo evitar sonreír y decirse a si mismo que estaba lindo. Sin darle mayor importancia lavo sus dientes y luego se metió a la ducha.

Al salir se vistió rápidamente tomo un jugo de naranja y se monto en el auto que lo llevaría hasta Hyotei. En el viaje saco su ipod y comenzó a escuchar música, y sin siquiera darse cuenta se quedo dormido de nuevo hasta que el chofer lo llamo para que se bajara. Después de todo no se sentía muy bien, no era propio de Ore-sama quedarse dormido de esa manera tan repentina. Se bajo de dicho auto e inconcientemente se despidió del chofer para hacer su entrada habitual de ídolo al insitito.

Atobe-sama que lindo estas hoy – gritaban las chicas al ver al joven entrar.

Atobe-sama ¡¡¡te amo!!! – gritaban las demás.

_¿Qué les pasa hoy?_ Se pregunto Atobe cuando noto la euforia de las chicas. No le desagradaba para nada sino fuera por que empezaba a sentir aquel dolor de cabeza nuevamente. Entro a su salón y saludo a Oshitari que estaba sentado hablando con Shishido, Gakuto y "Jiroh" (Aunque claramente este ultimo estaba mas dormido que hablando).

¡Hola chicos! – saludo, sonando lo mas normal posible.

Hola Atobe ¿ya estas bien? – pregunto Yushi mientras arqueaba una ceja al verlo.

Si, te dije que Ore-sama se sentiría mejor hoy – sonrió y se sentó en su lugar.

Atobe esta extraño hoy ¿verdad? – pregunto Gakuto a los dos chicos.

Yo lo veo normal – respondió Shishido con antipatía para sentarse también en su puesto.

El profesor llego y comenzó a dar su clase. Atobe tomaba sus apuntes mientras miraba como dormía placidamente Jiroh, ese chico si que sabia como dormir cómodamente. Tanto verlo estaba comenzando a causar efecto hacia el chico millonario, se le comenzaban a cerrar los ojos e inmediatamente los abría para no quedarse dormido.

Shishido y Oshitari se dieron cuenta de eso y no pudieron evitar aguantar la risa que les había provocado aquel chico.

Ahora que lo pienso… si… Atobe tiene algo raro hoy ¿no crees Oshitari? – le decía en susurros apenas audibles para el profesor Shishido a el chico de lentes.

Si – sonrió con picardía - ¿Quieres que te diga que? – pregunto con tono de burla.

No hace falta, puedo imaginármelo – le dijo Shishido.

Atobe se ve muy Uke hoy… - comento finalmente, ambos se carcajearon y el profesor les llamo la atención,

Cuando acabaron todas las clases los chicos salieron para las canchas de tenis, menos Atobe, por que el profesor quería hablar con el. Oshitari lo espero afuera. Cuando Atobe salio Oshitari pregunto…

¿Qué te dijo?

Lo que ya sabía, que si me sentía mal no tenía por que estar viniendo clases por que podría empeorar, esas estupideces de los profesores. – respondió Atobe.

Ah ya veo. – Oshitari lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo. – Te ves muy… bien hoy. – al terminar de decir esto (con aquella voz tan sexy que tenia Yushi) se le acerco y lo acorralo contra la pared.

Gra- Gracias… creo. – Atobe se había puesto nervioso, Oshitari nunca actuaba así, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario.

Atobe, no hay necesidad de que te sonrojes tanto – comento el megane boy.

¡No estoy rojo! Idiota – grito Atobe haciendo una clase de berrinche – Quítate, deja pasar al gran ore-sama. – insistía.

No quiero – lo aprisiono aun mas contra la pared, se acerco mas al cuerpo de su capitán y subió su rostro de manera que quedaran viéndose a los ojos ambos.

¿Q – Que te pasa Oshi… tari? – pregunto Atobe mas nervioso que al principio. Oshitari no dijo nada, solo comenzó a besarlo en el cuello con desenfrenada pasión pero al mismo tiempo con elegancia, algo que solo Oshitari Yushi sabia hacer.

Bas- basta Oshitari – seguía insistiendo el chico. Oshitari se detuvo un momento.

No te estoy haciendo nada malo Atobe. – le dijo, Atobe podía sentir la respiración de aquel chico en su cuello, Oshitari comenzó a acariciarlo, sus manos se fueron posando debajo de la camisa de Atobe, éste se estremeció debido al frío de las manos del peliazul, Yushi se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar reírse.

Det- detente por… favor, O- shitari – como podía soltaba esas palabras para que Yushi lo dejara, pero escucharlo solo hacia que se emocionara mas y le mordiera el cuello, cosa que inesperadamente le gusto a Atobe y por acto reflejo gimió… cuando se dio cuenta de esto abrió los ojos (que ni siquiera supo cuando los había cerrado).

¡¡¡BASTA!!! Deberías respetar a Ore-sama Oshitari – le dijo con mas seguridad en sus palabras. Esto hizo que el muchacho de las gafas se despegara y se arreglara.

Esta bien, si tu lo dices Atobe – Yushi sonrió y luego retomo. – Deberías acomodarte un poco, tienes la camisa a medio abotonar y tu corbata mal puesta. – de nuevo sonriendo.

¡Idiota! – recrimino Atobe, se arreglo como le había dicho el chico mas alto y tomo su camino rumbo a las canchas de tenis.

* * *

Cuando llego a las canchas todos estaban entrenando como debía ser, Shishido había estado a cargo todo este tiempo. El chico de la gorra no pudo evitar lanzarle una frívola mirada como diciendo _"Me las pagaras por no hacerte cargo, nunca haces tu trabajo bien" _ Así que camino hasta donde estaba el.

Gracias por cubrirme Shishido - _¿Por qué le doy las gracias? Ore-sama no haría eso… ¡Ja! Vaya que esta enfermedad es mas grave de lo que creí._ Pensó.

Olvídalo. – le dijo con tono arrogante Shishido. – Geki Dasa Daze – y se retiro.

Que humor – susurro Atobe, de esta manera entro a la vestidores para cambiarse y comenzar con el **VERDADERO** entrenamiento.

Se coloco su pantalón y se quito la camisa del uniforme para colocarse la del club. Cuando termino dejo su bolso y se dio la vuelta para irse a las canchas, cuando se giro se consiguió con Shishido bebiendo agua de su termo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto estupefacto Atobe.

Tomo agua ¿eres ciego? – respondió tan odiosamente como solo él era capaz de hacerlo.

Si veo, no tienes por que hablarme así. – le recrimino.

¿Y desde cuando te importa como te hablo? – pregunto, no es que le importara, simplemente tenia ganas de fastidiarlo un poco.

No me importa, pero no me gusta que me hables de esa manera – le dijo desafiante Atobe.

¿Y? – seguía molestando Shishido.

… - Atobe camino hacia la puerta para salir a lo que Shishido lo acorralo contra la puerta, tomo los brazos del chico de ojos violeta y los pego a la puerta también, quedando sus manos al nivel de su cabeza, una a cada lado. Shishido se acerco hasta Atobe lo suficiente como para que el chico comenzara a sonrojarse de nuevo.

¿Vas a llorar si te trato mal? No sabia que te importara tanto – insistía Ryou.

Yo… no dije… eso. ¡Suéltame Shishido! – dijo Atobe amenazante.

¿O si no que? – esto lo dijo Shishido al oído de Atobe lo que hizo que este cerrara los ojos. – No parece que vayas a hacer algo.

Deja- déjame – Shishido se reía descaradamente en la cara de Atobe al ver que en realidad parecía un Uke. – ¿De que te ríes? – pregunto Atobe molesto.

De nada Atobe. – Shishido se acerco y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, junto con pequeños mordiscos, parecía delicado, pero la verdad es que tenia muy fuerte el agarre en las manos de Atobe, lo que lo imposibilitaba de hacer cualquier cosa. Shishido se detuvo en el lóbulo de la oreja de Atobe y la lamió, luego le dio un pequeño mordisco lo que hizo que Atobe se estremeciera.

Ya… Bas- basta de juegos Shi- shido – decía con la respiración entrecortada y leves gemidos Atobe. El chico de cabellos violetas sintió que el agarre se aflojaba hasta que Shishido lo soltó.

Como quieras – y así tan tranquilo salio del lugar.

Se suponía que el día iba a ser normal, sin embargo nunca entendió el por que de las actitudes de esos dos chicos.

Nunca nadie le dijo, que ese día en especial parecía Uke, y que eso volvió locos a más de uno. Y nunca nadie le dijo que Shishido y Oshitari solo querían burlarse de el al darse cuenta que también **ACTUABA** como un **UKE.**

Los odio a los 2 – dijo Atobe con un tono de voz apenas audible.


End file.
